1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting arrangements for acoustical transducers in ceiling panels and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acoustical systems have been developed in which a plurality of speakers are connected to a signal source in which the individual speakers are mounted in ceiling panels such as acoustical tiles. These speakers are mounted by the cutting of a circular hole within which the speaker is placed and attached to the circular cutout. This mounting arrangement, while satisfactory, requires the labor of cut out of the circular hole and further the cleanup of the dust and debris which is caused by the cutting of the hole and the resultant damage to the tile.